powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Power Transfer (Revisited Series)
The Power Transfer is the 16th episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited, season 2. It is the episode where Jason, Zack, and Trini leave for a peace conference in Switzerland and copy their powers to Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. The episode also marks the first appearance of Lord Zedd's Zord Serpentera. Synopsis Jason, Zack, and Trini are chosen for the World Peace Conference in Switzerland. This means the Power Rangers are going to need a trio of reinforcements, to Alpha's sadness. But first, in order to copy the powers to anyone else, our six heroes must travel across the galaxy, to a place called the Deserted Planet. There, they attempt to locate the fabled Sword of Light. The Rangers aren't alone on the Deserted Planet, as Lord Zedd & Goldar have followed in their very own, massive evil Zord, called Serpentera. So big, it not only can crush the Red Dragon Thunderzord and Tor the Shuttlezord in one of its clawed feet, but it does just that. Back on Earth, to prevent Zordon from choosing any replacements, Baboo activates the Sleep Machine, which knocks out most of Angel Grove. Even Alpha 5 is getting somewhat sleepy. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha (having recently transferred to Angel Grove High School from Stone Canyon for reasons never disclosed) are spared, and try to destroy the machine, only to end up captured by Putties. Elsewhere, just when the Power Rangers locate the Sword of Light, Zedd fires Serpentera's laser-breath, thus obliterating most of the Deserted Planet. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha are about to face the same slumbering fate as the rest of the city, until Adam's soccer skill helps to take out the Sleep Machine. Meanwhile, across the galaxy, the Power Rangers barely manage to snag the Sword of Light and teleport away before the entire Deserted Planet is melted into slag by Lord Zedd's Zord, Serpentera. Now able to complete the Power Transfer, the reinforcement Rangers, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, are infused with the Red, Black, and Yellow Rangers' energies, respectively. Their first mission comes instantly, as Zedd sends his latest monster, Silver Horns, down to attack the city. As if the Thunderzords didn't have enough trouble, Serpentera returns, but thanks to its blowing up of the Deserted Planet and round trips across the universe, it quickly runs out of energy and retreats, while the Thunder Ultrazord destroys Silver Horns. Jason, Zack, and Trini depart to the airport, with their teammates and best friends watching from very afar on the Viewing Globe. That night, Alpha is crying, but the three telepathically soothe Alpha back to sleep by telling him that they will return. A few months later, Kim receives a letter from Trini and the others detailing the conference and their wish to return home. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) (1) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) (1) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) (1) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Red Ranger) (2) (uncredited) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Black Ranger) (2) (uncredited) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Yellow Ranger) (2) (uncredited) *Richard Horvitz as Theodore "Ted" Swanson (Teal Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *??? as Journalist *??? as Newsreader *David Fielding as Zordon *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) Quotes *'Zordon': I must now choose three new Rangers. *'Kimberly': Zordon, who? *'Zordon': You will learn soon enough. But the power transfer must be carry out at once. *'Tommy': The Power Transfer? What is that? ---- *'Zordon': You must travel to the deserted planet. With this map and ring you must retrieve the Sword of Light. Only with the sword can power be replicated to the new rangers. *'Billy': Where is the desert planet? *'Zordon': In a galaxy light years away. Alpha will teleport you there. ---- *'Lord Zedd': What could their be possibly going there for? *'Baboo': Maybe they're on vacation or something? *'Lord Zedd': What makes you think that?! *'Baboo': Hey it was just... *'Lord Zedd': OH NEVER MIND! Forget it! ---- *'Lord Zedd': Lord Zedd, scourge of the universe. I'll be famous, or better yet, infamous. *'Goldar': Power levels are maximum. On course for the deserted planet. *'Lord Zedd': Soon, we'll be in control of the universe. We need to retrieve the Sword of Light. Full speed ahead! ---- *'White Power Ranger': Whoa, check it out. *'Pink Power Ranger': Whoa! It's so unreal. *'Yellow Power Ranger': WOW! *'Blue Power Ranger': There it is, the deserted city! *'White Power Ranger': Wow! Hard to believe this is been for thousands of years. *'Pink Power Ranger': It's beautiful, don't you think? *'Blue Power Ranger': We need to hurry. Let's check out the map. We'll be head it out right into the center of the city. At least there won't be traffic to worry about. *'White Power Ranger': Yeah. You've got that right. *'Blue Power Ranger': The sword is part of the statue. We should be visible once we get close. *'White Power Ranger': Whoa! Get a load a that thing! *'Pink Power Ranger': Hey, I thought the world supposed to be deserted. *'White Power Ranger': Oh, man! It's Lord Zedd! He must be coming for the sword! *'Red Power Ranger': Get out of here! I'll try to distract them. *'White Power Ranger': Are you sure? *'Red Power Ranger': Don't worry about me. I'll call my Zord and we'll meet at the statue. *'White Power Ranger': Right. Be careful. Come on, guys! Let's go! *'Red Power Ranger': Good luck, my friends. You'll need it. ---- *'Red Power Ranger': I call the Red Dragon Thunderzord power! ---- *'Red Power Ranger': Tor, I need help! ---- *'Blue Power Ranger': I think the building with the statue is right about here. I think. *'White Power Ranger': That sword can be anywhere. *'Pink Power Ranger': Yeah, Zedd didn't destroy it. *'White Power Ranger': Let's keep looking. *'Pink Power Ranger': Right. *'White Power Ranger': Come on. over here. Let's go. Whoa. What is this? It's awesome. man. Guys, over here! *'Blue Power Ranger': Look up there. *'Pink Power Ranger': Hey, that's it. *'Blue Power Ranger': Tommy found it. Good job. *'Pink Power Ranger': That's it alright. *'White Power Ranger': It's gotta be. *'Pink Power Ranger': Well, get the sword and let's get out of here. *'White Power Ranger': Right. (Grunts) *(Red Power Ranger arrives) *'Blue Power Ranger': Jason. *'Red Power Ranger': Guys. that thing's way too powerful. We have to get out of here. *'White Power Ranger': Guys, get it. *'Blue Power Ranger': Right. Fire! *'White Power Ranger': Okay, come on, guys. *'Yellow Power Ranger': Right! *'Pink Power Ranger': Okay. Guys, this is we're serious trouble. *'White Power Rnager': We got to get that sword. Come on everybody pull. *'All': (Grunts) ---- *'Pink Power Ranger': We've gotta hurry! *'Blue Power Ranger': The sword won't budge. We've gotta get it out. Come on keep pulling. (Grunts) Harder! *'White Power Ranger': This isn't working. It's gotta be another way? Where's the map, Billy? *'Pink Power Ranger': Oh. *'Blue Power Ranger': I've got it right here. Hey, look the ring it looks like it fits on the statue's finger. I've bet that will release the sword? *'Red Power Ranger': Hurry, Billy! *'White Power Ranger': Hey, it's cut loose. Ha, Billy alright. you're a genius. *(At Serpentera) *'Lord Zedd': Goldar, come on, what are we waiting for? *'Goldar': I'm trying to get it closer to the planet. *'Lord Zedd': Aren't we close enough as it is? I don't want to waste time. The Rangers are at my mercy. (Laughs) And I want to finish them off. It's been nice fighting with you, Power Rangers. *(He and Goldar laugh.) *'Lord Zedd': Victory is sweet. I have triumph the entire universe belongs to me! *'Red Power Ranger': Alpha, teleport us now! *'Lord Zedd': I knew this day finally arrived. Ta, ta, Power Rangers. Sorry for struggle for nothing. Now, the Earth is mine. All mine, for I am invincible! ---- *'Alpha': I'm having trouble bringing them back. I hope I teleport them in time. ---- *'Pink Power Ranger': Whoa. That was close. Zack, Trini, are you okay? *'Black Power Ranger': Yeah. We're fine. ---- *'Pink Power Ranger': Billy, where's Tommy? ---- *'Zordon': Welcome back, Power Rangers. I'm glad you've returned to safety. *'White Power Ranger': I brought the sword. *'Alpha 5': I'm glad to know you came back safely. *'Blue Power Ranger': Zordon, Alpha, Delta, Serpentera was a formidable challenge. The entire Deserted City is decimated. *'Yellow Power Ranger': Zordon, what can we do? ---- *'Zordon': Trini, Zack and Jason. In your hearts you will always carry the spirit of the Power Rangers. But your destinies lie elsewhere. You have been chosen to help the world in a different way now. Retrieving the Sword of Light was your last quest. It was important that you be successful, and because you were, the Power Rangers will endure. The Sword of Light will allow your powers to be replicated to three new rangers. *'Billy': But who? *'Zordon': Behold! I present to you the new Power Rangers! *'Tommy': Rocky, Adam! *'Aisha': Wow! Isn't this incredible? *'Zordon': Alpha, hold the Sword of Light high above your head. *'Alpha 5': (slightly sad) Yes, Zordon. *'Zordon': We will now start the ceremony to replicate power from Jason, Zack and Trini to Rocky, Adam and Aisha. Alpha, raise the sword. *(Alpha 5 raise the Sword of Light up to turn the stone into gold.) *'Alpha 5': (voice breaking slightly) Here goes nothing. *(Alpha 5 uses the Sword of Light to replicate Jason, Zack and Trini's powers to Rocky, Adam and Aisha.) *(Aisha, Adam and Rocky transform into Yellow Power Ranger, Black Power Ranger and Red Power Ranger; Trini, Jason and Zack remains in their Yellow Power Ranger suit, Red Power Ranger suit and Black Power Ranger suit) *'Yellow Power Ranger 2': Whoa! Whoa! *'Black Power Ranger 2': Ha, ha. Hey! *'Zordon': Departing Rangers, you have serve with courage. I thank you. I know that in your new life, you will serve with dignity, humanity and strength. Go now and make the world a better place. The power will always be with you and will protect you. *'Alpha 5': I'm gonna really miss you guys. *'Pink Power Ranger': Don't worry, Alpha. They'll return, I promise. *'White Power Ranger': Hey, Jason, Zack and Trini, power up. *'Red Power Ranger, Black Power Ranger and Yellow Power Ranger': Power up! *(The three original Rangers teleport away. Alpha cries to himself.) *'Blue Power Ranger': Bye, guys. Hope we're gonna seen them again soon. I already miss them. *'Pink Power Ranger': It is like a whole new beginning. *'Zordon': New members of the Power Rangers, always remember, you are now part of a team. Watch out for the others as you watch for yourselves. ---- *'Alpha 5': I know the others will return. I'm so excited, either way! Brand new rangers. Welcome aboard, Rocky, Adam and Aisha. ---- *'White Power Ranger': It's time you're exterminated. *'All': Right! *'Red Power Ranger': Yeah. *'White Power Ranger': Let's do it. ---- *'White Power Ranger': Zordon, we may need our help. *'Zordon': Only carry your Zord, Tor. *'White Power Ranger': Yes. That's right. Tor will protect us. *'Zordon': Hurry. Serpentara is descending to Earth. *'White Power Ranger': Right. *'Red Power Ranger': I'll take care of overgrown friend. You got get Serpentara. *'Pink Power Ranger': Alright, you can do it, Rocky. *'Red Power Ranger': Thanks. I won't let you down. *'White Power Ranger': Come on. Let's get it done. *'Red Power Ranger': I need Thunder Zord, power now! ---- *'White Power Ranger': Whoa. Get a load of that. *'Blue Power Ranger': Look. It's about to land. *'Pink Power Ranger': Whoa. ---- *'White Power Ranger': No. Rocky's in trouble. I got to help him. *'Black Power Ranger': Alright. We'll stay here clobber Serpentara. *'White Power Ranger': Okay, everyone. *'Yellow Power Ranger': Yeah. *'Pink Power Ranger': Yes. *'Blue Power Ranger': Sure. ---- *'White Power Ranger': Alright, Silverhorn, you're through! ---- *'White Power Ranger': That's it. I call the power of Tor! Alright, it's over, tin face. Rangers, let's bring him all together and show this guy what thunder power's all about now. ---- *'Lord Zedd': Now, get us out of here. ---- *'Alpha 5': (voice breaking) It's so sad that they're leaving. *'Kimberly': Bye, you guys. *'Billy': Hey, Alpha, it is sad to see them go. But on the other hand it's really exciting that we have three new Power Rangers joining us. *'Kimberly': Hope we don't forget to write. *'Aisha': We saved the world from Zedd. Wow. *'Billy': Yeah, we would have been practically barbecue without you guys. *'Kimberly': Yeah, you guys are awesome. All of you. *'Rocky': Thanks. Notes *Finster (who appears next in "The Wedding, Part 1") is mentioned in Part 1 as Baboo sets up his sleep machine. *Serpentera is used next in "The Wedding". *Delta 4 does not appear in this episode, she is mentioned, however, during the Command Center scenes. *The Sword of Light would be used again by Alpha in "A Not-So-Different Shade of Pink" when he is giving Kat a boost of Morphin Energy before she departs for Florida in Kim's place. *Some footage of Jason (Austin St. John), Trini (Thuy Trang), and Zack (Walter Emmanuel Jones) for this episode is recycled from both parts of "Green No More", "Welcome to Venus Island", "Bloom of Doom" and part 1 of The Mutiny, the latter also uses previously deleted footage. *This episode features the most Rangers from a single team morphed at one time, weighing in at eleven (Tommy, Kim, Billy, Ted, Alpha, Jason, Trini, Zack, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam). *Zack and Trini, in a later scene, write a letter discussing the Peace Conference. Jason, Zack and Trini will appear again in Small But Mighty, only they are reverted into children for most of the episode. *Tommy wears absolutely no white in this episode or next due to the footage recycling. *Zack's hair goes back to dreadlocks and then Hi-top due to footage recycling. *Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy meet up with Jason, Zack and Trini during sunset to conceal the fact that their actors had already "left". *The Silverhorns suit would later be repainted green and have a long tongue inserted for the Repellator monster in "A Friend in Need". *This episode is the only time Zack and Trini's surnames are given, with the reveal that Zack's full name is also that of the 12th President of the United States. *Sending Baboo to Earth to put its people to sleep is the first time Lord Zedd gives him anything to do since taking over in "The Mutiny". Zedd even brings this up, and says it would be good for Baboo to get out of the palace every once in a while. *This episode was produced right after "Small But Mighty". Jason, Zack and Trini appear in that episode too, both in their child and teen forms. *Due to Jason, Zack, and Trini keeping their Ranger suits after the powers were given to Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, it has been theorized that the Sword of Light actually copied the Red, Black, and Yellow powers. Deviations *Alpha 5 uses the Sword of Light during the power infusion instead of Tommy. Other Notes and Errors * The news announcer gives Jason's name as "Jason Lee Scott". * Zordon introduced Tor to the Rangers, despite the fact that the Rangers already used him against giant Four Head, in "A Monster of Global Proportions" during the Prime Reality. * Zordon states that the Deserted Planet is "light years away", and Goldar reports that the Rangers are teleporting there "at lightspeed". Since a light year is the distance which can be covered in one year at lightspeed, it would take the Rangers several years to arrive, as Zedd explains when correcting him. * After the three Ranger teens are announced as the Angel Grove representatives to the Peace Summit, the TV repeats dialogue that had preceded the announcement. * Part 1 ends with a "false cliffhanger", as Serpentera was destroying the deserted planet at the end of that episode, while Part 2 picks up with Serpentera back to destroying buildings. * When Serpentera shoots beams from its mouth, a Zord can be seen behind the explosions. Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited